My Bloody Valentine
by Scrapps
Summary: Lauren is in love with Jerry, and everything is perfect. But one jealous boy ruins her entire life. Based on the Good Charlotte song, My Bloody Valentine.
1. Worst Nightmare

"GET AGAINST THE WALL!!" the boy yelled. Nobody moved. "GET AGAINST THE FUCKING WALL!" Both students and teachers scrambled and lined up against the museum wall. Everyone was scared out of their minds. The security guards of the Metropolitan Museum of Art were all dead, shot by 3 boys. 2 of the boys removed their black masks and revealed themselves. They were Greg and Dash, Andrew's best friends. Andrew was in the middle of them stroking a pistol. He wasn't even wearing a mask. He didn't care about getting caught; he just wanted to hurt someone. The sight of it made Lauren sick. She instantly knew what this was about. This was about Jerry.

Jerry and Lauren had met on the first day in middle school, after he bumped into her and knocked all her books out of her hand. He helped her pick up her books, and when they're eyes met, Lauren knew it was meant to be. In less than 2 weeks, they're started going out. Jerry was the sweetest guy, with messy brown hair that fell into his eyes and covered his beautiful green eyes. Out of all of the girls in the school, he picked Lauren. Lauren was pretty. She had round brown eyes, and straight brown hair. But Jerry wasn't interested in her looks. He was more attracted by her personality and her love of life. Lauren was bold, funny, and very smart. They both shared a passion for rock, cheetoes, and almost everything else. It was if someone had set everything up on purpose.

But recently, everything started to go wrong. Andrew, a boy who was madly in love with Lauren, became extremely jealous. But Lauren hated Andrew. He picked on younger kids, and loved to show off. He was exactly the type of person Lauren would NEVER go out with. Andrew would get all of his friends to pick on Jerry, but since Jerry was a non-violent person, he would never fight back. "Love thy neighbor," he always told Lauren with a gorgeous smile. And there was this other boy, Chris, who also liked Lauren. He was very nice, and they were friends, but Lauren just didn't like him that way. And another girl in Lauren's class, Nia, really like Chris, and was jealous of Lauren. So Nia began spreading rumors about Lauren and made her life a living hell. The only thing that kept her going was her love for Jerry.

"If everyone does what I ask them to, no one will get hurt. Well, maybe some people will get hurt." Andrew flashed a disgusting smile. "YOU BITCH!" Lauren yelled. "I HATE YOU!" Andrew cocked his gun. "Watch it Lauren. You're forgetting the situation," Andrew reminded her. She got against the wall and shut her mouth. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. Especially not Jerry. "Do you want to know the reason for this?" Andrew asked. No one dared answer. "Oh well, I'm telling you any way." Greg and Dash guffawed. "Jerry and Lauren come here." The 2 obeyed, and stood a few feet away from Andrew and his friends. They held each other's hands very tightly. Andrew looked disgusted. "Let go of your hands you fucking love birds." They let go. Lauren was not scared. She was shaking with fury. "Well as you can see," Andrew began. "Lauren and Jerry are going out. And that's a problem. Lauren and _I_ should be going out." "THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN!" Lauren spat. "Lauren control yourself," Andrew mocked. He held up his gun and got ready to shoot her. Lauren shut her eyes. She heard a loud noise that sounded like an explosion, a lot of screams, and she hit the ground. 3 seconds later, she opened her eyes. She was still in the museum. Chris's body was draped on top of her. "CHRIS!" she screeched. He took a bullet for her! "Chris, oh my god! Chris!" she sobbed. "Chris...." There was a hole in his chest. Blood was everywhere. She got up. "Andrew....How could you....how could you...." she collapsed on the floor again. Another gun went off. She spun around. "JERRY!" Jerry was on the floor. Dead. Like Chris. "Andrew, I hate you...I hate you. I have never loved and nor will I ever. I want you dead," she said, hatred in her voice. Andrew dropped his gun. "You don't mean that Lauren. Say that you don't mean it." His eyes were full of hurt, but Lauren didn't care. "I want you dead," she said slowly. "I want you dead," she said a little louder. "I WANT YOU DEAD YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU'RE SO SELFISH! YOU KILLED 2 PEOPLE TO GET WHAT YOU WANT, BUT YOU'RE NOT GETTING IT FROM ME!!" she bellowed. "You don't mean that Lauren," Andrew said fiercley. He picked up the gun on the floor and shot her. It became dark. So awfully dark.


	2. Gone and Hanging on

Disclaimer: I do not own the song "My Bloody Valentine" by Good Charlotte, so nobody sue me. I only own the characters and the plot. 

Lauren woke up with a start. Someone pushed her back down onto the white bed that she was sleeping. "Jerry! Where are you??? CHRIS???" she bellowed. Where _was_ she? It was all white. She couldn't see clearly. She only saw white. Blurs were moving. "Hon, it's okay. You're safe now. You have to calm down," a soft voice said. "BUT WHAT ABOUT JERRY AND CHIRS??? WHERE ARE THEY??? WHERE AM I??? I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!!!! HELP ME!" she screamed. She didn't mean to, but she needed answers, and she needed them now. "This might help." The voice seemed to belong to a woman. She removed something from Lauren's head. They were bandages. Her eyes could see. She was in a hospital. The voice belonged to a nurse. The moving blurs were doctors. The bed was a hospital bed. Things still didn't seem to make sense. So from all this, Lauren guessed she was still alive. But what about Jerry and Chris? They had to be ok. They just had to be. "Lauren," the nurse said. "My name is Nurse Hillock and I'll be taking care of you. I'll answer all of your questions, but you have to calm down ok. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now. If the doctor sees me I could lose my job. But I feel you have the right to know what happened." Lauren appreciated the nurse's doing, but could not find her voice. Nurse Hillock understood. "3 days ago," Nurse Hillock began. "There was a shooting in the Metropolitan Museum of Art when you're class was in a field trip. I believe you know the reasons for the shooting, as I do not wish to repeat them, because the mere thought of what that boy did is simply disgusting." Lauren nodded. Nurse Hillock continued. "Well, this boy, Andrew, shot 2 of your classmates and you. He shot you in you shoulder, narrowly missing you heart, but leaving fragments of the bullet in your lungs. You were brought to us just in time and we managed to save you. You were in a coma for 3 days. You're parents will be so relieved that you are now awake." So that explained the pain in the shoulder, but nothing else. "Well, the 2 boys shot were Christopher Malliot and Jeremy Flagon." "WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM? TELL ME!! I NEED TO KNOW!!!" Lauren was hysterical. Her hair was messed up and she was sobbing. Nurse Hillock sighed. "Christopher Malliot died 3 days ago because of a bullet that went in his heart." Now Lauren was uncontrollable. Chris had loved her, and he died for her. But she never paid attention to him. This pain was just too much. "What about Jerry?" she choked. The nurse sighed again. "He was shot in the head. But he's still alive. It's a miracle." Lauren lifted he head up. Jerry was alive!! Jerry was alive!!!! "But Lauren," Nurse Hillock said with a frown. "He's in a coma, and they don't expect him to live." Lauren returned to her uncontrollable weeping. "Can I see them?" she asked so quietly that Nurse Hillock asked her to repeat herself. "I can show you Chris's body, and I can take you to Jerry's room." Lauren got out of bed, ignoring the pain that was throbbing in her left shoulder, and followed the nurse. They first stop to the room Chris was in. Someone was already there, crying. Lauren knew who it was. "Nia....." Lauren began, but the nurse shushed her. Nia needed some time. She lifted up her head up to reveal a red, puffy face, swollen from crying so much. "Lauren I'm sorry for everything I ever said. I'm so sorry..." They embraced, and it was minutes before they let go. Lauren left the room and headed for Jerry's. Jerry was in hospital bed. Seeing him so powerless and weak made Lauren cringe. The nurse left the room so Lauren could talk to Jerry. "Jerry? I know you probably can't hear me, but I want to talk to you anyway." She wiped her tears away. "Jerry, you took my heart from the start. I love you and always will." He didn't move. "And," she continued. "You are the faith that keeps me going everyday. Jerry don't go, because you'll leave behind to many people who love. Jerry please don't go."


	3. The Song

4 hours later Jerry died. Lauren could not control the screaming and crying that was buried deep inside and seemed to escape her. The only boy she ever loved....gone. Shot in the head. By a fucking selfish bastard. Lauren stopped crying. All she wanted to do right now was to kill Andrew. Make him pay for what he did. Hurt him. Just like he hurt me Lauren thought. Nurse Hillock knocked on the door. "Come in," Lauren said quietly. "Lauren, a guard from the prison that Anthony's staying in this sent this to you. It's from Anthony," the nurse informed her. "Don't give it to me. I don't want to have anything to do with that bastard," Lauren said coldly. "Lauren, I can understand you're mad, but maybe he's trying to apologize. He really loves you," the nurse said." "Fine," Lauren said curtly, still with a sharp edge to her tone. The nurse handed it to her. It seemed to be a CD. Lauren opened the case. It was a blank CD. Written on it was Anthony's untidy scrawl. It said, "Sorry Lauren. I love you. -Anthony" "You bastard," Lauren hissed. She placed the CD into a player her mom had brought from home.

_Oh my love, _

Please don't cry. 

I'll wash my bloody hands and 

We'll start a new life. 

Lauren gasped. She had heard this song once before on the radio. Was he trying to apologize through the song? This was starting to scare her. 

_I ripped out _

His throat 

And called you on the telephone to 

Take off 

My disguise 

Just in time to hear you cry when you 

She began crying. Images of Jerry flashed through her mind. She loved him so much. Jerry was the only one person she would ever love. Her life was wrecked.

_You mourn the death of your _

Bloody Valentine 

The Night 

He 

Died 

You mourn the death of your 

Bloody Valentine 

One 

Last 

Time 

Singin'

More tears and more pain. Lauren just wanted to forget it all. When would this nightmare end?

_Oh My Love _

Please don't cry 

I'll wash my Bloody hands and 

We'll start a new life 

I don't know 

Much at all 

I don't know wrong from right 

All I know is that 

I love you tonight

"TURN IT OFF!!" she screamed. "TURN IT OFF!!!!"

_There were police cars _

And Flashin' lights 

The rain came down so 

Hard that night 

And the headlines read 

"A Lover Died" 

No tell-tale heart was 

Left to find when you 

You mourn the death 

Of you Bloody Valentine 

The Night 

He 

Died 

You mourn the death 

Of your Bloody Valentine 

One 

Last 

Time 

Singin'

Lauren knew what she had to do. She opened her nightstand drawer. Inside, lay Anthony's pistol. The same pistol that cost Chris and Jerry's lives. Lauren stole it from the evidence department knowing that one day she would need it. She put against her head and got ready to shoot.

_Oh My Love _

Please don't cry 

I'll wash my Bloody Hands and 

We'll start a new life 

I don't know much at all 

I don't know wrong from right 

All I know is that I love you tonight

Tonight....

He dropped you off I followed him home 

Then I 

Stood outside his bedroom window 

Standin' over him, he begged me not to do 

What I knew 

I had to do 

'Cause I'm 

So in love with you

Oh My Love, 

Please don't cry 

I'll wash my bloody hands and 

We'll start a new life 

I don't know much at all 

I don't know wrong from right 

All I know is that I love you tonight 

TONIGHT


End file.
